Episode 9369 (2nd February 2018)
Plot Carla is nervous, knowing that Aidan and Kate are going for their initial tests to see if they can donate a kidney to her. Carla wants to go off for the day with Roy as a distraction but he can't abandon the cafe. Sean is taken with Josh when he is introduced to him but not enough to join the boxing tournament. Aidan intercepts Johnny's post and hides a letter meant for him. Maria is nervous about the boxing training. Beth tells Sinead that she should have accepted Daniel's advances and ask him again. With full make-up on, Amy tells Steve and Tracy that she's going to the cinema with a friend and Steve says he will pick her up later. Bored in the bistro, Carla asks if she can spend time with a flattered Daniel in his flat. Filling out questionnaires, Kate and Aidan are scared of the outcome. Shona, David and Gemma go running as part of their training. Peter is surprised to see Carla and Daniel go into the flat. Sally can't get any reply from Tim. A hyperactive Gina insists she can fix a tyre on Sally's car so Sophie opens up the garage for her. Carla and Daniel flirt and make fun of each other. She has a sudden turn and takes a lie down on his sofa. Jessica Bedford, Amy's friend, tells her of a party that night at which Matthew Begley, a lad she fancies, will be present. Imran gives Rana his support but asks her to be honest with who she wants to be with. Sinead buys a fly swatter to reciprocate Daniel's present of the Venus fly trap. Sean can't find a job. Gina books in Mrs Palmer for an MOT at the garage and Sally realises she hasn't been taking her medication. Robert sees Zeedan taking a bottle of whiskey into No.6, for his first alcoholic drink ever. Concerned, he follows him in. Carla and Daniel enjoy each other's company and Daniel makes it clear he's finished with Sinead. She then makes it equally clear that she fancies him although she admits she may be too old for him. When he tells her that he slept with Cindy Watson, a woman about her age, any doubts are removed and they kiss passionately. At a meeting in the Rovers, Maria is scared to find her opponent is Shona. Josh flatters David with comments about his boxing technique. Carla and Daniel head for his bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Jessica Bedford - Charleigh Adams *Mrs Palmer - Samantha Rushton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Renal transplant unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla seeks a fun diversion to occupy her mind; while Robert grows concerned for Zeedan; and Gina's erractic behaviour alarms Sally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,218,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "Trust me, I'd have Amy up a chimney if it were legal but as it goes she won't even 'ang up her own coat, never mind helping." Category:2018 episodes